


Come On And Dig Your Horns

by FakePlastikTrees



Category: Damages
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellen has a dream about Kate, but even in her dreams, she can't shake Patty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come On And Dig Your Horns

_The edge of the small sized round table digs into Ellen's ass as she's backed up against it with a grunt and a counter moan against her lips. She helps the eager pair of hands and pulls at her own skirt until it's hunched up at her hips. She pushes herself up and sits on the ledge before spreading her legs. Her underwear is ripped off and she's already panting when what she guesses is a middle finger pushes inside her already slick folds._

_Ellen holds onto the table with both hands as her hips push forward and gyrate slowly and her head falls back with a loud groan. When she lifts her head back up, Kate Franklin is looking at her like she might actually devour her, right before she pushes two more fingers inside her._

_Ellen gasps and her hips still for a second before she feels the warm, tickling breath against her ear and she shivers slightly. And just like that, with a little nudge, her legs spread a little more and she adjusts quickly to the added girth._

_"How does that feel?" Patty nearly purrs._

_Ellen wants to answer, she really does, but her heart is racing and her body is moving at its own accord to the beat of some unheard drum. She responds only to feeling, and what she feels is the pleasurable pressure the two fingers pumping in and out of her with calculated cadence. Nothing resembling speech comes out, only a soft grunt and a dazed look._

_Patty smiles and leans forward to kiss Ellen's neck. Ellen stops. Her skin is immediately covered in goosebumps and a new wave of energy rushes throughout her limbs and shoots out through the tips of her fingers. Patty kisses her once more before saying softly, "Go ahead."_

_And then Ellen's hips move again, thrusting forward slowly, feeling Kate's long digits fill her a little more every time. It's slow, and steady and Ellen wants to faster, harder, but she knows she can't just yet, she needs to wait, so she holds out at a steady pace, her grip so tight around the edge of the table that she can feel the sting in her palms. She can feel a line of perspiration run along her hairline and she lets Kate kiss her, deep and thorough, and Ellen thinks she might pass out when the third and fourth fourth finger enters her. It hurts just enough to make her cry out, but it feels so good, she feels herself grow impossibly wetter._

_"Don't come," Patty orders sternly and Ellen shuts her eyes and bites her lip, her breath bated as she meets Kate's persistent, firm strokes._

__

_"Okay." Ellen says, her eyes now locked with Patty's as she goes, and then she says, nearly begging, "Touch me."_

__

_Patty smiles and drops her hand swiftly between the younger woman's legs. But Patty doesn't touch Ellen. Instead, she holds Kate's wrist and pushes just a little bit harder until Ellen is gasping and nearly sobbing because she doesn't know how much longer she can continue._

__

_"Good girl." Patty tells her._

_"I can't--" Ellen pants, "--hold out, I can't."_

_And then Patty's hand is inside Ellen's shirt and Kate is holding her hips with her free hand as she thrusts with more pressure--deeper--and Ellen throws her head back and whimpers up at the ceiling. She can feel she will be sore later but she isn't able to recognize that for some reason. She's so close._

_"Yes you can," Patty says and tweaks Ellen's nipple, them rubs her palm against it, one of those quiet smiles she reserves for just Ellen rightly in place as she adds, "You're so wet, Ellen, I can feel it. Spread your legs. Wider." And Ellen does._

_Patty's words seep through Ellen's brain and swim about her system like a current. There's the particular smell of bourbon. Kate kisses her._

__

_Patty says "I'm proud of you, Ellen." And gently presses her lips to Ellen's cheek._

__

_Ellen clings to Kate and writhes and rocks her hips, faster and harder, making sure to keep that little bit of pain still there._

__

_Ellen wants to see Patty. She wants to kiss her. But she kisses Kate instead, and when Patty, somewhere in the room, tells her she can come, Ellen sobs her release, and Patty laughs that low, throaty, laugh of hers._

__

__

_********_

 

Ellen jolts herself awake, but remains still where she is, laid out on the couch. There are tears in her eyes and she's sweating. The smell of bourbon is still there and for a second she wonders if she's really just dreamt the entire thing, but when her eyes adjust to the dark, she's relieved-- _or disappointed_ \--to realize she's fallen asleep in her office again. The throbbing between her legs registers next. It's bothersome and intense and on the floor sits a glass of bourbon she didn't finish.

 

With resolve, she lifts her hips a little and pulls her skirt up to mid thigh, then slips a shaking hand inside her damp underwear and rubs at her clit with the remains of her dream still fresh in her mind. She thinks about Patty and her hand, and her voice. _She's wet_. So wet her finger slides almost too easily around her clit. She smells the bourbon. She rubs around her clit faster and hooks her leg over the backrest. Her mouth falls open and she grabs her breast--pinches and molds the way she remembers Patty doing. And then she comes. _Hard_. And too quickly. But it leaves her panting and hating herself. And as she shuts her eyes tightly and licks her lips as a way to overlook the lump in her throat, she tells herself that the dreams have got to stop.

 

****

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
